The present invention relates generally to self-propelling harvester threshers.
More particularly, it relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher which has a drive motor, a cooler with a cooler fan and a rotatable sieve device located before the cooler for retaining dirt particles carried in the aspirated cooling air.
Self-propelling harvester threshers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known self-propelling harvester threshers a small effective surface of the outer housing of the sieve device forms an air inlet surface, the housing is partially open at the side facing the sieve device and is connected through an outer tubular conduit with the suction side of a suction impeller, whereas inside the sieve device a screening element is arranged. It is located opposite to the open side of the open housing.
This agricultural harvester is disclosed for example in the German document DE 40 33 204 A1. In practice the agricultural harvester of this type is designed so that a screening element associated with the housing is arranged in form of a flat plate inside the rotatably driven sieve device. The suction device is provided forwardly of the rotatable sieve device in the region of its place. It aspirates the dirt particles from the outer surface of the rotatable sieve. It has however been recognized in practice that such a cleaning device does not operate in an optimal manner.